


Just a little more

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [19]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is, but probably some sister sadness too, i think, that mayhaps, there will probably be fluffy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole wanted just a little bit more time.





	Just a little more

A little bit longer. That was all Cole wanted. Just a little bit more time. He clutched at Jay’s hand, biting his lip.  
Jay smiled at him softly.  
“Such pretty eyes Cole. Such pretty eyes.”

That had been one of the first compliments Jay had given him. It had Cole flustered, and bridged the gap between general niceties and flirting. Cole got bolder as time went on, returning Jay with compliments on every aspect about him. They’d flirted a long time before they actually got together properly. Cole could remember vividly how dazed every moment made him.

“Jay. Hold on. Hold on, okay?”  
“I love you. Love you so much.”  
Cole gripped Jay tighter.  
“I love you too. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine.”  
They both knew he was lying.

The first time Jay told Cole he loved him, Cole had just smashed a foe’s face in. Jay had stood, in front of all their friends, gazing star-stuck at him.  
“You’re so strong.”  
“Huh? Oh, thanks! Not too shabby yourself sparky.”  
Jay had laughed. Jay has such a beautiful laugh. Cole thought it was one of the best sounds in the universe.  
“You flatter me. I love you.”  
And Cole had frozen up, staring at Jay agape, whilst the lightning ninja flushed ever so slightly, focusing on putting the fallen enemy in chains.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Jay said he loves you!” One of the others had shouted. Cole hadn’t been focusing enough to figure out who.  
“Wow...”  
“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not re-”  
“I love you too.”  
And Jay had beamed, so brightly.

Cole heard himself choke out a sob. Jay’s eyes softened.  
“It’s alright baby. It’s alright.”  
“It’s not. Don’t - don’t leave me. Please.”  
Jay shifted his position, causing him to wince, one hand fiddling with his blood stained top.  
“Shh. You’ll be okay Cole. You’ll be alright.”  
“No. No. Not without you. You’re gonna - just stay with me. Please. A little longer. I can get you to a hospital soon, I promise, I...”  
Jay shook his head. He knew it was over.

Cole thought about every single petty fight they’d had. And how much none of it mattered now. Not a single one of his small annoyances at Jay’s certain habits mattered. Not him stealing blankets, not him leaving socks on the floor sometimes, not the way he ground his teeth together when he was bored.  
Because that was all Jay, and Jay was everything.

“I love you. Don’t go, don’t go. I love you. Please.”  
“Baby.” Jay managed to draw enough strength to caress Cole’s cheek. “I need you to go on. Okay? Be strong for me.”  
“I can’t - not if - please Jay. Please!” Cole was crying. He couldn’t stop himself.  
“Cole. It’s okay.” Jay’s words were gradually getting more and more slurred, his eyes fluttering. “You’re okay.”  
“And you’re not. I - HELP! FOR FUCKS SAKE SOMEONE HELP!” Cole hunched over Jay, shaking. “Help. Help, help, you need help.”  
“Cole. Let me kiss you. One last time.”  
“It won’t be the last, it won’t, it won’t, Jay, it won’t.”  
“Kiss me. Please.”  
And Cole did. He leans down, sobbing furiously, his tears finding their way onto Jay’s face.  
“I love you so much Jay. I told you I wasn’t gonna let you get hurt, and - I failed, I failed, I should’ve-”  
“I love you too. There was nothing you could do.”  
Cole shook his head vehemently, screaming out again. “SOMEONE. PLEASE. Not you. Not you. Not you, Jay. Jay, please, please don’t go.”  
And Jay replied with a ragged breath.  
“Jay. Jay, no, no, no, you’ll be okay, just hang on, please, just stay with me, we’ll get help, we’ll get help.”  
“Cole. You’re so... you’re so good. I love you.”  
“I love you too, it’s okay, I’m here, you’re gonna be alright, I-”  
Jay shook his head, coughing.  
“No. I won’t. It’s okay. Please stay alive for me. Alright? Keep going. I’ll watch over you. It’s okay.”  
“No. No. You’re my one and only, I can’t lose you, I can’t. Jay. Please.”  
And now Jay was crying too, choking out blood between gasps.  
“Jay! Jay, please!”  
And Cole didn’t get a reply. His fingers curled around Jay’s wrist.  
No pulse.  
Cole screamed. He swore. He wailed.

Cole wanted just a little bit more time. More time to tell Jay how much he meant to him. More time to try and get help.  
But he wasn’t going to get a do over.

Cole was lost.

As years passed, Cole healed. Slowly, and never completely, but he could talk about Jay without crying. He would sit with the ninja’s kids, and tell them stories of his soulmate, his wonderful, inventor, whimsical soulmate. They would gasp and listen eagerly, asking their parents why they’d never had a chance to meet the almost mythical blue ninja. Kai bit his lip when his daughter asked, Lloyd tensing when his twins questioned the missing family member. Nya and Zane would also exchange a look, unsure how Cole would cope with a reminder of the death that had scarred him.  
Cole didn’t date after Jay. How could he, knowing that Jay was his yang?  
He took up hobbies instead, and threw himself into them, looking after the children too when the others wanted a night or two to themselves.

Cole died of old age. He didn’t remember how it felt. In fact, in his later years, he hadn’t remembered much at all.  
But he could remember his friends. And Jay.  
He could never forget Jay.  
And there he was. In front of him.  
“Hey old man.” Jay’s voice was soft. “Thanks for living for me.”  
But Cole wasn’t old, not here, he was back in his prime, back to a self before Jay had died.  
“Jay... it’s you.”  
“Yeah. It’s me.”  
And Cole had hugged him, squeezed him tight.  
“You were supposed to grow old with me.” Cole sniffed.  
“I know. I know. We can grow old here. Together. Forever. I’ve even kicked my sock habits for you.”  
Cole laughed. “I missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
And now Cole could exist outside of time. Have as much of it as he wants. He’s got several decades to be with Jay, to make up for all the time that was lost.  
He would have just a little more forever.


End file.
